Desire
by stukinmyskin
Summary: Well to put it simply this is just a PWP. I hope reader's will enjoy it before it may come down. This was a request from vampireprincess38. Disclaimer:I don't own. *Semi-revised


Back again. This is a PWP for vampireprincess. Finally got around to it. Enjoy.

"Freak...ahhh...a-are you sure?" Dexter moaned as the blue hero tweaked his nipples with clever fingers. "I never wanted something so crazy." breathed Freakazoid before encasing his hot mouth on the poor dark nipple he was currently assaulting making Dex arch up against him. "Ahh...ahh Freak...Mmm" groaned Dexter writhing under his new lover's touch and snaking his hands in his dark head.

Dexter let his mind wander a little on how they got into this yummy situation. When Dexter found out that Freak and he could live without using one body they began to 'Freaksplit' more often. Then Freak asked about what 'sex' was and Dexter was more than happy to show him. Ever since then Freak couldn't stop.

Not that he minded of course.

Unconsciously grinding his hips up, Dexter and Freakazoid groaned loudly. "Fuck Dexy! I want you now." Cried Freak yanking his human's pants and boxers and throwing them down to the floor. Gazing lovingly at Dexter's member, Freak momentarily smacked his lips together before grabbing it and slowly began to rub his hand over it.

"Ahhh...Fre..Freak!" Panted Dexter. "M-More...ahhhh!"

"So impatient Dexy.." Smirking Freak replied and slowly swirled his tongue on Dexy's weeping member effectively licking off the first pearl of pre-cum. Arching upward Dexy hoped to push himself into the heat of Freak's mouth only to let out a disappointed moan when Freak's hand pressed down on his hip's keeping him down. "Freak..."Dex let out another pathetic moan "Please...o-oh please..." whimpered Dexter letting his hands fall out of the blue man's hair and gripped the bed sheets tighter.

Smirking again, Freak gave a slow and hard lick to drive his lover crazy again. "Mmmm...ahhh Freak!"

Deciding he had done enough teasing, Freakazoid bobbed his head up and down using strong lips to suck passionately on Dexter.

"Aaugh!" let out Dexter incoherently panting hard and fast.

He could feel his release beginning to coil in his lower stomach and just about as he was going to come and Freak moved faster, Freak stopped.

And slid something on his aching cock.

Letting out a frustrated cry, Dexter struggled to sit up and look at the object but Freak locked his hands over his head and on the bed post with a pair of hand cuffs. "What's the meaning of this?!" cried out Dexter struggling and watching the evil smirk play on the blue hero's lips. "I want to see how long you last."

Before Dex could let out a snarky comment Freak pressed his long member to his lips. "Suck." Was his lover's command and since the bed post allowed him to sit up he did so.

"Ahh..Dexxx.." Freak hissed letting his eyes flutter shut feeling Dexter tentatively gliding his tongue over him. Then he opened them again to command Dexter. "Look at me," The blue hero commanded followed by "While your sucking."

Brown eyes looked up at him innocently causing the blue hero to groan loudly and almost come into his human's mouth. Watching him suck at his throbbing member, Dex looked down for a moment before flicking his gaze back up to depthless onyx.

Experimenting, Dex brought Freak's cock further down his throat relaxing his gag reflex. "Ahhh...shit! Dex!" sputtered Freak grabbing hold of brown hair. He almost lost it.

"Hmmmm...mmph!" Dexter hummed and winced alittle at the tighter grip in his hair but it didn't matter. He was pleasing his lover. He hummed again. "Dex...ahhh...Mmm...fuck!" Ground out Freakazoid painfully before he lost it and moved in Dex's hot mouth. Dex kept his throat relaxed and continued to hum. He pulled at his restraints longing to grab his aching member and pull the damn thing off him.

What was it anyway?

It didn't let him come!

"Dexter!" Was Dexy's only warning before Freak released in his mouth. Swallowing up everything, Freak fell to his knees and kissed Dexter hard to taste himself off his tongue. Moaning, Freak came to life again.

"Mmm...Freak...ahh" Panted Dex while Freak pulled him down to lay on his back again. "P-please...ahhh...t-take these...Mmmm things off...ahhhh!" arched Dex when a lubricated finger intruded him. Flushed, Dexter looked into Freak's eyes before letting out another silent scream when finger number two came into contact with his pucker.

"Ahhh...Freak!" Screamed Dexter shifting his hips to meet with Freak's fingers. Pumping his finger down to their knuckles, Freak chuckled when Dexter let out a strangled cry when he hit his prostate. "FREAK!" Dexter yelled, God he wanted to take the stupid thing off now! Whimpering Dexter let his complaints known. "F-f-freak...ahhh damnit...Mmmmm take...i-it aahhhh...off!" squeaked Dexter. Then whimpered again when he felt the loss of fingers in his entrance.

Positioning himself, Freak didn't stretch Dex out to the fullest because he wanted him as tight as he could without hurting him too much. Dex and Freak found out quickly that they loved it rough.

Ramming himself inside him with one stroke Freak was inside. Hissing at how tight and hot he was. "Ahhhhhh!" Let out Dexter arching up again. God, he wanted to come!

Moving Freak tweaked dark nipples again. "Mmm...Ahhh...Freak!...More!" cried out Dexter moving at the same pace with Freak. "No, I want to see how long you last...SHIT!" growled Freak gripping the sheets at the side of Dexter's head when Dexter clamped his walls around him. "Fuck...Dex...ahhhh" Yelled Freak throwing his head back when Dexter moved himself still clamped down hard. Shivering from the need of release Dexter grounded out "Take this thing off, Freak. I need to come!" Pulling back Freak smirked yet again and Dexter's heart sank. "Two can play at this game Dexy."

Freak pulled out before ramming back into Dexter's tight ass.

"Ahhhhh!" Dexter keened when Freak's cock hit his prostate.

Freak pulled out again and repeated this process.

Dexter felt like crying, he needed to come so bad!

Pulling at his cuffs again, Dex thrashed frantically tears stinging his eyes. He wanted this. He liked this. He loved it when Freak was merciless.

"Freak!...ahhh p-please..."

Freak then came down to catch Dexter's bottom lip and bit hard causing Dexter to thrash again while Freak slowly pulled off the ring so Dexter didn't notice. "Mmm Dexter" Freak said licking his lips. Then he intruded Dexter again. "Mmmmm" Dexter screamed with his lips and eyes pressed together. "Wrap your legs around me!" Freak commanded once more holding on to his last shred of whatever he called 'sanity'.

Then he let go.

Thrusting hard into Dexter. "Ahhh...ahhh...Mmm...Freakazoid..."

Thrusting faster and harder, Freak reached out to pump Dexter's free cock. "F-fr-ahhhh!" cried out Dexter when he finally came. Feeling the luxurious and uncomfortable burden out of his system Dexter shuddered again still feeling Freak push himself into him twice more before releasing in him. "Mmmm Freak..." Moaned Dexy while Freak grunted in his release. Dex loved feeling the warmth of Freak's seed in him, he nearly came again except for the fact it was physically impossible. Panting, Freak unbound Dexter's wrists before falling limply next to him. "...Freak what was that?"

Opening bleary eyes, Freak looked over to where Dexter was pointing. "Cock ring." He grumbled before falling asleep.

"...cock ring..." Whispered Dexter reaching for it, twirling it in his hands Dexter got and exquisite idea for pay back. Eyeing the cuffs, Dexter smoothly maneuvered the blue hero to lay facing up before putting on the cuffs on Freak's wrists. Then slipping the cock ring on to his limp cock before pushing himself off the bed, Dex found the long black cloth he was looking for and sauntered back to his cruel lover and tied the cloth over closed eyes. Smiling wickedly at his handiwork, Dexter began to glide his fingers over his lover's muscular chest. "I can't wait until you wake up." Dexter whispered in his lover's ear.


End file.
